The Chase
by Cherry5683
Summary: "What happens when Sasuke is back after a very long time and falls for Sakura who is not in the mood to love a certain Uchiha?" SMUT, LEMON, SEXYNESS, DRAMA, ROMANCE, HUMOR, LOVE. YOU HAVE BEEN WARNED!


**WARNING! THIS CONTAINS LEMON, SMUT, SEXYNESS, DRAMA, ROMANCE, A BIT OF HUMOR AND LOTS AND LOTS OF LOVE. RATED M FOR A REASON.**

 **YOU HAVE BEEN WARNED!**

 **I DO NOT OWN NARUTO!**

 **ENJOY!**

* * *

What happens when Sasuke is back after a very long time and falls for Sakura who is not in the mood to love a certain Uchiha?

A few weeks earlier.

He could not comprehend what was going on. His head was spinning, his heart was racing out of his chest, a slight ache creeping it slowly. With eyes wide as sorcerers he gazed disbelievingly at the night sky, flat on his back on the Uchiha mansion's roof top. A place he made a habit out of coming to when he wanted to think and relax, but it seemed that today was not that day.

Since he returned to the village after the forth Ninja War, Sasuke had not as much as been welcomed back, but had been accepted by the villagers, everything bad had been forgiven but not forgotten, times had been tough after the war, but peace had been slowly but surely been installing both physically and spiritually throughout the villages, Konoha included, because everyone was tired of holding grudges. Well...almost everyone.

Sasuke in the first few months of his recuperation, he had seen a lot of pink, more exactly the pink hair of a certain former team mate, but only her hair, because she had been avoiding him. She was supposed to take care of him, watch him recover from his deadly injuries, she was supposed to be there for him. And she was, but not exactly as expected.

Contrary to popular belief, it wasn't Sakura the bipolar one, it was actually Sasuke, having lived a life full of lies for the most part of it, had trouble trusting anyone anymore. He even looked suspicious when the waiter brought his order to the table, or when the cashier at the super market gave him his groceries. But he was the most suspicious about his friends. He could barely talk to someone, let alone hold a conversation without turning on his Sharingan and searching the mind of the friend for lies.

She was supposed to be there for him, to heal his mind along with his body. At least he expected her to make small talk or to try being friendly. But no. She wasn't even remotely friendly. And as a matter of that fact, she avoided him at all costs, healed him and as soon as she was done, she was out of the door, no 'good-bye', no 'get well', she just flew out without even bothering to make an excuse. He didn't even have the chance to talk to her.

Yes, Sasuke Uchiha wanted to initiate a human conversation with another human being and he wasn't given the chance. Talk about karma.

And because she was avoiding him at all costs, the more it made him want to talk to her more, see her more often.

She had been avoiding him at all costs and he didn't know how long he was going to last, but once Sasuke snapped, it was going to be fun.

Present Day

The chilly wind was blowing away the fallen autumn leafs, birds were cuddling closely together to keep warm after a long day of looking for additional branches to enforce their nests for the upcoming cold and harsh winter.

As the sun began to set and was hardly seen, thin streams of beautiful orange and pink light were shining down on the village not so hidden in the leafs anymore, a certain pink haired beauty was making her way home in quite a hurry, before it would get dark outside.

Flashback

„No"...a stern female voice was heard thru the hospital corridors.

„Pleeeease! You need help around here, you can't just kick me out of the hospital!" A high pitched, emotional voice was heard behind the office of the head of the medical staff and former Hokage who was standing behind an oak desk full with paper work that needed to be done.

Not wanting to argue anymore, the blonde legend named Tsunade simply stated

„If you do not leave this minute I'll have the Hokage suspend you from your hospital and any other financial or voluntary actions until new orders. Do you understand?"

A pair of green eyes became as wide as cake plates, not wanting to believe the threat that was addressed her way.

„You wouldn't dare" said the disbelieving girl. The blonde haired woman simply put her pen down, pushed away from her desk while folding her arms around her chest, arched an elegant eyebrow in a daring manner and looked the pink haired girl dead in the eye.

„Watch me!"

End Flashback.

By the time Sakura was halfway home, the streets have been enveloped in the night's darkness, the temperature dropping suddenly and so creating fog, bringing her in a creepier atmosphere than she would have liked. And on top of that, a flick of familiar chakra creeped thru the dense air and made her aware of unwanted company.

This wasn't the time, nor the place to deal with him.

She did a left turn, then a right turn, avoided a puddle, tried not to trip on banana peel, did a right turn, a left turn, jumped to avoid a scared cat….

Sakura huffed as she ran thru the streets of Konoha, sweating like crazy, feet aching and eyes wide open in case she might catch a glimpse of a chicken-butt haired team mate. Not that she was looking for him, oh no, on the contrary, she was actually avoiding him at all costs, trying to stay away from him as much as possible.

The war ended, and it seemed like everything was fine and dandy with everyone. Orochimaru was a good guy after all, he even helped making the fake arm from Hashirama's cells for both Naruto and Sasuke. And speaking of the devil, Sakura thought, she'd better get moving before he caught up to her.

Too busy looking behind her, (she actually looked back just for a freaking second, one, damn it!), Sakura bumped head first into a hard, muscular chest. The smell of musk and burnt wood combined with a tad of mint and something else she couldn't place her finger on what it was exactly…was it... Oh. Oh yeah! It was Sasuke's scent, and it invaded every inch of her body as she inhaled it. Great, she'd just bumped exactly into the person she was trying to avoid. Why was life so cruel with her? Maybe she could make a run for it now and make up an excuse later, when she would avoid him again? Or maybe she could excuse herself now saying that she had urgent business at the hospital?

Every thought of escape went thru Sakura's brain while she was falling, forgetting completely that certain fact and doing nothing to brace herself for the impact that… didn't come after all?

Her eyes widened as she realized that thinking so hard was actually getting her more in trouble lately rather than getting her out of it. She looked up and met a pair of dazzling onyx eyes, pressed to the, oh so sexy, hard muscular chest of their owner, a toned hand keeping her in place, right where she was supposed to be, inner Sakura drooled.

She was shocked to say the least, she couldn't process this situation. Maybe something went wrong when Orochimaru helped attach the fake hand, but that couldn't be it, he was acting strange before that. But there wasn't any time to think about this, she needed to get away from him and fast. Really, really fast.

Without any more thoughts she pushed against his chest as hard as she could without any help of her chakra, not wanting to hurt him and feel obliged to heal him afterword and spend even more unnecessary time in his presence.

She escaped his embrace, blushing furiously while steadying herself not to fall again form the force of the push and stood straight in front of him, face as red as a tomato, she tried looking as casual as possible, which was more than obvious that she wasn't at all…casual. So she laughed awkwardly

"S-s-sasuke-I didn't see you there, what a coincidence" She was stammering now, great. He looked straight at her, face as usual, but eyes slightly amused. What was wrong with him?

She managed to make her blush disappear as she looked at him more carefully but stopped her thoughts before they could wonder again into the dangerous territory, knowing fully well that she couldn't contain her emotions while thinking of him. She didn't need this, not now, not ever.

He looked intently at her, making her nervous, seeing that he wouldn't say anything she decided to make her excuse and leave but before she could do that she heard his silky, smooth and deep voice.

"Are you done avoiding me?" His 'as a matter of fact tone' and bluntness made her mouth form an 'o' shape, making her look like a gaping fish. No, wait, make that a blushing gaping fish. Yes, that's better.

"I don't know what you are talking about" She started to look erratic, failing to put on a poker face while searching with her eyes for something she could use as a distraction.

"What are you doing tonight?"-"I'm working at the hospital and I'm going there right now it's kind of an emergency!" Her eyes widened in surprise at his straight forward question and without thinking she blurred out the first thing that came to her mind as soon as he stated his question. She felt satisfied with her response, not waiting nor wanting to hear him say anything in return, she sprinted off in the exact opposite direction of the hospital.

He couldn't believe it. What was wrong with this woman? Really? Lying in his face like that?

At first, he thought that something was wrong with him that she would avoid him at all costs. Hell, he even went to the Dobe for some advice, well, rather asking him about why Sakura acting so strange, even Sai has noticed that she was avoiding him, Naruto just shrugged it off, not giving him any concrete answer and something told him that the Dobe knew exactly what was going on with Sakura, but didn't want to share. Sasuke didn't press further in that subject, not wanting to sound desperate.

In the beginning, right after the war, he started thinking maybe it was because he didn't have both of his arms, even if that was a very unlikely gesture especially for Sakura and that he initially didn't want to take the prosthesis, he eventually gave in to his thoughts and let Tsunade and Orochimaru work on his body.

But the behavior continued after he received his faux arm, Sakura was still avoiding him at all costs and he started being suspicious. At first, he didn't (want to) make a big deal out of it, even if every time she saw him she did a 180 degree turn and ran, then she would make stupid excuses about the team's meetings for training, refusing to participate, dinner at Ichiraku was the same case. And don't get him started with his monthly check up and the way she (almost) refused every single time to do it.

Now, everyone should know that Sasuke Uchiha wasn't a very patient man. Maybe it was the Uchiha blood that ran thru his veins. Or maybe it was a personality trait. But whatever the reason was for his impatience, when Sasuke Uchiha wanted something, he wanted it right then and there. No denying him his wants. That wasn't an option because what Sasuke Uchiha wants, Sasuke Uchiha gets. Or else.

So the more Sasuke thought about his pink haired ex-team mate, the more it angered him that she wasn't talking to him. Or beside him. Or in a 50 meter radius. It really really angered him that he wasn't getting what he wanted. And that she was avoiding him. And the stupid part was that he didn't even know why. When he didn't like someone, he would make it clear so the person whom he dislikes knows what's going on. And he expected other people to act the same way, making their intentions clear. But Sakura? No, of course not. It got to a point so bad where he actually started dreaming about her and that irked him. Sakura was now occupying his mind way more than he would like and he needed to focus on more important things. Like where he would travel for his redemption.

So now here he was, staring at her back as she sprinted off, feeling his blood boil and trying to decide on his next move. To chase after her, corner her like the pray she was or wait until she gets home, enter her house in the middle of the night, corner her like the pray she was and then confront her?

Making his decision with a hard glare directed at her, he puffed in a cloud of smoke and disappeared.

She closed her door energetically, allowing her body to relax as she leaned her back against the wooden surface, sliding towards the floor. For a few moments she breathed, relief taking over her being. She was safe now. But she couldn't tell why she was feeling scared in the first place. It was rather strange.

Shaking her head to get rid of those unwanted thoughts, she got up.

"I must be going crazy" She told herself. She was overthinking everything again. And it was driving her crazy. She shouldn't be thinking this way, after all she knew Sasuke for a very long time, they shared good…well let's say nice days and bad days… or more like awful… days. But they shared them, and she loved him… even now, even if she was scared of him, even if she was strong, independent and had surpassed her master, she was scared of him but not in a physical way. Oh no, it was worse, because she was mentally and emotionally scared of him. She was afraid of what he could and would do to her heart if she got close to him again. She couldn't bare another heartbreak coming from him so she won't allow it. Her heart had suffered enough.

Absentmindedly while lost in her trail of emotional turmoil she undressed herself, rather slowly and seemingly sensual to an unknown pair of spying eyes.

She turned the faucet on medium heat, letting for a few seconds the water to worm up and then testing the waters with her right hand. Judging it hot enough, she stepped inside the shower and closed the doors of the cabin and signed as the hot water washed away and eased both the physical damage of a long shift at the hospital and the emotional storm her heart was currently facing.

Sakura let her mind wonder this time. This was the only place she could actually let go and open the box she sealed all of her emotions that were piling up day, after day, after day, simply because her tears would mix up with the water drops and that would make them bearable, as if the water could actually wash away the pain. And maybe it could, even if for a short while.

She loved him. She still loved him after all this time, and every time she avoided him, ran away from him, a part of her would break, because despite the fact that she was scared of him shitless, she wanted him to be there for her, to show emotion, to love her and ease her pain away, to talk to her and listen to all her problems and not so funny jokes. She wanted him with all his problems and that was wrong of her, because at the same time she didn't want to get hurt. She was a coward, because she could face him and take her chance and maybe he would accept her, but the thought of his rejection made her back away every time. So she judged the chance unworthy of the possible pain she could suffer.

The chances of him actually accepting her were slim (almost non-existent) anyway, so she was now back to her initial stage: avoid him at all costs.

Deciding she wasted enough water for tonight, Sakura banned away the negative thoughts, keeping her mind occupied with showering tasks.

Finishing up, she closed the water, stepped out of the shower, wrapped her hair and herself in some fluffy white towels and opened the door, feeling the chilly air hit her heated skin and making the poor unshielded skin react with goose bumps to the cold temperature.

Sakura stepped in her room and made her way toward the closet in search for some comfy pajamas, but something wasn't right. Her emerald eyes narrowed in suspicion. Her hand moved on instinct, a kunai aimed towards the open door of her room flew thru the air with incredible speed and stopped in her kitchen's wall, stabbing it right where the light from the hallway met the darkness of the room and just as she suspected, someone was hiding in the shadows, but she couldn't tell who.

"Show yourself!" Sakura dared the intruder, now fully turned towards the door, proudly, showing no fear nor weakness despite her lack of attire, but whoever it was they were going to get it from her. And so the intruder did as she demanded, revealing himself partly from the shadows. What possessed him to do so, he couldn't tell.

Her blood ran cold and her brain resigned from its position demanding vacation. And so she was left alone with her heart who was currently running an emotional marathon. Fuck.

She tried making a sound but all she did was look like a fish. It was useless. Her heart hurt and she was beyond confused and the worst part was that he had caught her in her most vulnerable state.

He advanced towards her, getting full out of the darkness that was shielding her from her view completely, appearing before her in all his Uchiha dominant male glory, his intense gaze eating her alive, betraying nothing.

What was he doing here? What was going on? Her mind was reeling and doing nothing at the same time. All she could manage was lifting her arms in front of her chest, hugging herself in a useless attempt of self-protection.

As he advanced, she took a step back, heart was beating in her ears, defining her as he got closer and closer to her, now finally entering her room.

"Sss-top!" she finally managed to say, voice shaking and in an instant he disappeared and reappeared in front of her.

"Why have you been avoiding me?" Again, with the prompt questions but instead of answering him she tried putting some distance between them. So she turned to her right and tried to reach her bead to jump over it and escape thru the window, but who was she trying to fool. The moment she lifted her foot, she was slammed, back against the cold wood of her closet and a warm body against her front. She didn't have any will power at the moment and it killed her inside to be this weak, it was degrading, her insides were screaming at her to take attitude and do something to get out of this situation, but the fear that now corrupted her body was too strong for her.

"You're shaking" It wasn't a question. It was a statement made by the Uchiha who was currently trapping her against her will and analyzing their situation.

"Are you scared of me?" That was a question, and it made even her wonder if that was the case. If he really scared her more than she even realized.

She felt herself nod, her body acting against her will. And then flashes of the past, their past invaded her mind.

How he left her on a bench, how he tried to kill her, how he hurt her again and again and it was overwhelming for her. So tears started streaming down her face, wide innocent eyes glistering with untold sadness and agony, begging silently the one who was being held responsible to let her go.

So she was scared of him. Very scared of him. Well, that explained a lot. Now he knew what the problem was and so he had a point where he could start resolving the problem.

He didn't think twice. He knew that so far he wasn't acting normal. But right now he was following his instinct because it never went wrong before.

So he moved away a few inches so he could have room to pick her up and take her to the bed. They had to talk and this wasn't the most comfortable position. They had to be practical.

Okay. She almost pulled a Hinata (as in she almost fainted), right when he reached behind her to pick her up. She was only in a wet towel, for goodness sake!

But his action pulled her out of her shocked trance, logical thoughts partially entering her mind.

Once they were both seated on her bead, she spoke while adjusting her towel so it was tight against her naked body.

"What are you doing here? What the fuck do you think you're doing? What the hell UCHIHA?!" She screamed the last question, getting angrier by the second

"Do I really need to repeat myself, Sakura? " Oh God, the way her name rolled off of his tongue made her shiver. It was very distracting.

'I don't know what you are talking about, and if you would so kindly leave so I can get some rest and most importantly get some clothes o-"again she was interrupted in a very rude manner by his intense gaze, getting lost in it. It wasn't her fault, okay? She loved him.

"The sooner you tell me you're problem with me, she sooner you can do whatever you want" Wasn't it obvious? All he wanted right now was to solve their problem, and now that he got the chance to talk to her after all this time, he wasn't letting go.

"I-ii… 'She looked down, she couldn't find her words, and she couldn't tell him her feelings. He was surely only angry because she was acting strange.

"Look, I just... I was busy, I'm not scared of you or anything, but-" She shifted, her towel doing the same exposing a bit of cleavage, slightly distracting Sauske's attention, be he couldn't accept her lame excuses

"I'm here because I want to know what is going on. And you will tell me whether you want to or not, even if I have to persuade you to" Normally, Sakura would have reacted with a punch to that statement. But this was Sasuke they were talking about. This wasn't normal. And so her mouth spoke on its own.

"Oh really? And how are you going to do that?" She suddenly became cocky, inner taking over

"What are you going to do? Stare me to death?" Was she mocking him? Oh, no. No one mocked THE Sasuke Uchiha and got out alive. At least not without a scar or two, be it physical or not. An idea popped in his head, or maybe the hormones were responsible, but whatever the reason, he acted without thinking twice, which was really unusual.

"I have a better idea"

So he kissed her. Shocking her beyond this world and back. It was simple, a chaste kiss which lasted about three seconds. Her eyes were wide and she had nothing to say, but he did.

He smirked at her reaction. "Ready to talk?" She couldn't believe him. Who the hall was this person think it was? Impersonating Sasuke and trying to make a fool of herself.

She felt rage take over her. Acting upon it, she raised her fist to strike the impostor but it seemed like he was fester and so she only ended up on the bad against her back with her arms held tight above her. She struggled a bit before she gave up and started glaring degrees at the one above her.

"Who the fuck are you?! Show yourself! Who do you think you are messing around with me like that?" She couldn't believe she fell for an impostor. Sasuke would never do that, she should know better!

What the hell?! She thought he wasn't him?

"I am who I appear to be, as in Sasuke Uchiha, the last survivor of the Uchiha clan" She couldn't believe it, he was insisting with the stupid lie, there was a sure way to destroy his cover

"Ha, as if! If you're really the Sasuke I know, then prove it! Activate your Sharingan. If you're an impostor, you won't be able to do it because Kekkei Genkai are impossible to imitate"

She was smart, she had always been, but she insulted him by not believing.

"Hn. Annoying" And with that said he closed his eyes and reopened then with his bloodline limit activated. She stood there in shock, muttering under her breath a very quiet "Impossible"

Not again. Why was she always so shocked? And now she was shaking and back to crying again. He did not have the nerves to go thru this again.

"Sakura. Talk to me"

At Sasuke's demand she started struggling, regaining her composure but only slightly which caused their bodies to grind against each other. They both froze.

"Why are you doing this? She spoke firmly.

"I thought I already told you" Sasuke responded annoyed

"Why did you just kiss me?" She asked insisting on the subject

"Why are you asking all these questions?" Sasuke tried again but with no result

"I could ask you the same thing."

This was going nowhere and Sasuke was starting to feel really irritated. So he really had to express himself somehow, he had to show her, tell her what he felt, maybe they could bargain.

"If I tell you my reasons, will you tell me yours?" Sakura looked at him a bit skeptical, this was very unlike the Sasuke she knew, but at the same time, this situation meant that he really wanted answers if she judged by the situation he was currently putting them both in. So she agreed for the sake of both of them, even if she was risking a lot.

"I have been thinking a lot about you lately and why you've been avoiding me. It got to a point where I couldn't get you out of my head. SO here I am now."

Yeah, she had to get over her shock, but a few moments later she managed so and gave away her reasons, starting with taking a deep breath.

"I-I loved you, I still do. And all that happened hurt me so much to a point where I didn't want to feel that way anymore about you. So I wanted to avoid getting hurt by avoiding you. I worked for a while" She told him almost in a whimper with her eyes closed, not daring to open them, afraid of what she would see on his face.

He couldn't believe his ears. His heart was beating fast and somehow he felt relieved and acted again just as his instinct decided.

When she felt wet lips pressing against her own she surrendered. She knew she would regret thins in the morning. But she was tired. She was too tired to keep resisting her heart, mind and urges.

He towel came loose as the kiss grew more heated, her eyes were closed the entire time, but her soul was an open book to him.

He pried her lips open with his tongue, playing with her own as he adjusted his position on the bed so he was now positioned between her legs, hand roaming at her sides.

She was in heaven. Every inch of her body was tingly and every time he touched her it was like an electric shock that went thru her body making it wallow in pleasure. She tangle her tans in his spiky yet soft hair, kissing him with all her heart, trying to pour all her pent up emotions into the heated kiss they were currently enjoying.

She felt his hands creep up her sides, very close to her chest and when they reached her breasts she gasped in pleasure as he started massaging them softly, testing the waters.

All rational thoughts went out the window the moment from Sakura's mouth escaped her first moan and she didn't even realize it. It was driving him crazy. He didn't know where this urge came from, but he knew he didn't want to stop. She was filling his senses with her being and he wanted her entirely with all her being. He had to have her.

Sasuke only interrupted their kiss for half a second, time it took him to take him shirt off. Sakura hand time to slightly part her lids, see Sasuke's shirtless form hover above her naked one before she closed her eyes again to savor a new make-out session.

Naked to naked chest brought new sensation and the pink haired Kunoichi was starting to feel herself getting wet just by being kissed, but she couldn't care less.

Their bodies started moving on their own, the only thing taking them apart were Sasuke's currently clothed lower part of the body.

He wanted more, to taste her, to feel her, to be in her. Her removed himself from her mouth and started kissing along her jawline, ignoring her moan of protest at the lack of lips against her own and smirked at the gasp of pleasure she made when he started sucking on her neck while playing with one of her breast, the other hand teasingly gripping her hip, drawing lazy circles with his thumb.

She was gasping like crazy, moaning his name, she didn't have long until she would start begging him to do something more.

His mouth stopped when he felt satisfied enough with the hickeys it left behind, marking her as his own. His Uchiha pride was flaring at her gasps and moans, all because of his touches.

Sasuke continued his way down, kissing her collar bone a few times and also leaving there some marks, then continuing his way down to her sensitive mounds, just waiting for him.

He took one in his mouth, sucking, licking, softly biting, and making her moan his name louder. She gasped with pleasure, it was driving her crazy she needed him right then and there.

"Pleaaaaseeee" She managed to moan, trying to get his attention, this was torture to her, she couldn't wait any longer.

"Hn" Was her response. Giving her pink bud a few more thugs, Sasuke started going south, kissing every inch along the way while grasping her hips rather tightly so she wouldn't wiggle away from his hold.

He reached just above her core and took a moment to analyze the view. No sight of hair, only glistering, wet, and heated skin. He liked what he saw.

Feeling Sasuke getting still all of a sudden, Sakura wanted to know the reason he stopped. Upon opening her eyes, she saw him staring right at her opening. She did the only thing she saw fit (for a virgin). She squeaked and tried closing her legs but Sasuke didn't give the change. The moment he felt her move, his hands were on her tights, holding them apart with her knees best so he could see everything clearly.

He didn't give her another chance to try to escape. Instead, he started kissing along her tight, making her lose her mind completely to his touch, to surrender herself entirely to the pleasure he provided her.

He kissed along her tight, getting closer and closer to her heated entrance while biting and licking. When he got close enough he didn't stop like the last time, instead he gave an experimental lick, sending lightning thru Sakura's entire body, making it jump with surprise. This was going to be fun.

Grasping her hips tightly once more so he could study her, he started lick at her entrance, first it was slowly, starting at the bottom of her hole and ending right at the top, at this exact moment Sakura was losing her mind, begging him unimportant things Sasuke would ignore and making music to his ears with her moans.

Finally settling at a peace, he could feel her breath becoming irregular and knew she was close. He continued licking her all over, then concentrating only on her most sensitive part, then again licking everywhere until he felt the grip she had on his hair tighten really bad and her screams becoming really loud until he felt her spasm under his hold uncontrollably and knew that he reached his goal.

While she was recovering from her orgasm, Sasuke took advantage of the opportunity and proceeded in discarding the rest of his garments, finally releasing his aching member from the painful hold of his pants.

She looked with half linden eyes at him and couldn't think. Not after such a mind blowing orgasm. She watched him strip of his clothes and stand in front of her in all his glory, preparing to get in between her legs, but she didn't give him that chance.

Surprising him, she also got up, approached him with no more shyness, only lust was written all over her face and kissed him fully on his lips, tasting herself in the process of taking him in her hand, slowly pumping him while teasing the head.

He moaned. It just escaped his mouth without his consent. The moment Sakura heard the sounds she could get out of him she smirked. She wondered.

Sasuke watched her warily as she stopped kissing him while smirking and getting down on all fours.

With a hand she was slowly pumping him and, with a little hesitation, she took her tongue out and licked the tip of his hard-on. Sasuke's head went back and a deep throaty moan went out of his mouth. Ne never felt like this before.

Seeing his reaction, Sakura took him in her mouth, trying to fit him all the way in but failing due to his generous length and so gagging in the process. Sasuke was in heaven, end of conversation.

She was licking, sucking and pumping him all the same time. Now it was her turn to make him squirm and she loved every minute of it. But Sasuke wouldn't let her have the lead for long because as soon as he caught a glimpse of the playfulness in her eyes, he quickly reversed the roles, getting down to her level, pushing her on her back and positioning himself right at her entrance, slowly teasing her with the tip of his sex, but didn't proceed. Instead he stopped, hands on either side of her head, hers were on his chest, caressing him gently yet urgently as if to go on. But he wouldn't. Not until he would get her permission.

"Are you sure?" He asked gently, looking in her eyes, and he saw something there. Actually he saw a lot of things. Fear, trust, want, but most of all, he saw love and that particular emotion softened his heart up.

She gave her permission with a nod of her head, and he proceeded.

He eased himself inside of her until he reached her barrier, watching her intently every moment because the second she would show any sin of pain, he would stop. It seemed like it wasn't necessary, because they were both gasping in pleasure, completing each other in a heated act of love. They started moving faster, creating a pace, meeting halfway and kissing each other senseless. It was perfect.

Sasuke pumped himself inside of her feeling her walls around him tighten and knew she was getting closer and closer by the thrust.

She was gasping, now taking an air break from kissing, trying to tell him she was close but he didn't need to hear it, he already felt it, so he started pumping faster and faster as she moaned her pleasure away with his rhythm.

He could feel himself nearing his limit, but wanted Sakura to reach her peak first, so dove in for her neck and bit her sensitive spot and right then, Sakura came with a scream of him name and in result made Sasuke fill her up with his release, pumping cum inside of her until not one drop was left inside of him, making her ride her orgasm until she couldn't even moan anymore.

Finally being finished, Sasuke managed not to collapse right on top of her, but next to her. She couldn't even more. It was mind blowing, the best thing she ever experienced. She wanted to tell him that, but her eyes closed and her body gave in to exhaustion and so she fell asleep almost instantly. Seeing her state, Sasuke took the sheets and covered their naked forms, taking her in his arms and smiled when she cuddled to his chest. He fell asleep thinking that would like every night to be the same for the rest of his life... Well, except the dramatical part. And he couldn't wait to make her his again when morning came. Yes, this is what he truly wanted. And you know what they say: "What an Uchiha wants, an Uchiha gets".

* * *

 **REVIEWS MAKE ME FEEL LOVED ^_^**


End file.
